This Lovely House I Live In, Is Not My Home
Death. Death is strange. Death is often described as opening one door, while closing another. That is quite accurate. But they leave out the bit about the overwhelming confusion, the shear and total terror, and the hiding. Death. Death is a bitch. Hi my name is Thomas, but you can call me Tom. I am a hundred years old, even though I look 30. Oh, I'm sorry I should have said this sooner, I'm a Ghost. Yup, a spirit, a specter, phantom, wraith, a bead sheet that yells Boo!! You get it? When you hear a bump in the night, that bump is me. I died in the year of our Lord 1918, and it was on a Monday unless I horridly missremember, and my cause of death was a horse hoof to the head. Death is funny, one second I was walking with my sweetheart, then Bang!! I'm standing over myself, watching my woman scream and cry, as she holds my body, and the only thing you can think is, "You have to be shitting me." I apologize if my manner of speaking seems out of place for a fellow who is from the early 1900s, but I have been dead far longer then I was ever alive. And people have been talking like this for a while now, and all I can do most of the time is listen to people jib jab. So my dialect has evolved slightly. Anyway, so died, and was a Ghost, and being a Ghost has its bright spots, but it mostly sucks. It's a whole lot of nothing, you cant interact with much generally speaking, and you have to dodge evil spirits all the time, which is not easy or fun. The afterlife is not like it is in books, movies or anything else it is depicted in in the world, there is a quote on quote Heaven and Hell, but you dont just go there when you die, and its not based on weather you were good or bad. Heaven you basically have to be lucky enough to find a portal to, which are few and far between and pop up randomly. Hell on the other hand, well, you just get dragged there kicking and screaming by evil spirits or as they are widely known as, Demons. Demons are not nice beings. They are ugly, stinking, slimy, sadistic monsters. Very dreamy huh, and much of your time as a ghost will be spent avoiding and in many cases, escaping them. I have been to Hell, it is worse than anything you have ever thought to think of. You can escape, but its hard, very, very hard. I was just wandering the earth, minding my own business when all of a sudden I'm standing in a dark room, watching some idiots sitting around a table holding hands chanting. This was the forth time I had been summoned by these kind of wackos, and I did really enjoy the three other times I was summoned, you have more power then normal, so I could speak to them and move things and scare the crap out of them, which was very enjoyable. But the third time I was summoned someone actually saw me. For the first time in almost a hundred years someone saw me and waved at me, It was a young beautiful woman, with a kind face, her lips were as red rose petals, her eyes deep green like an emerald, and her hair was fire frozen in time. She smiled as she looked in my eyes and waved, and I overwhelmed waved back, and it broke me, I started crying, ugly crying. While you are alive you never appreciate the fact that you are always noticed, acknowledged, and you existence is always validated, as a ghost it almost never is. There have been times I questioned whether or not I was even real. So upon this summoning, was expecting more of the same, but as prepared to start moving some paper that rested on the table top, and maybe blow out a candle, I smelt it. Sulfur and decay. I froze, that meant only one thing, there was Demon coming through, and I was unable to leave due to these assholes performing this stupid seance. It enters the room. This Demon looks different though, it looks almost human, save for the jagged bone spikes jutting out from all over its body. It looks right at me and grins from ear, and I mean that literally, its flesh ripped open and it smiled from ear to fucking ear. Ii slowly walked over to me, there was no point in running, I couldn't leave this tiny room anyway. It put its hand on my shoulder and I screamed in agony, his flesh was as hot as magma. I could see its face clearly now as well, it looked flesh covered skull, like a normal human, only no eyes, just the big sockets with tiny balls of fire floating in them. Its nose was the triangular hole of a human skull as well. Demon: "Oh lost one, why do you fear me so?" Me: "You know why!" Demon: "Perhaps. My name is Malacoda, Prince Of Agony. Who are you lost one?" He sank his nails into my shoulder and slowly started to tare my flesh. I howled with pain Me: "Thomas!!" Malacoda: "You have know idea how much I love your screams. You are mine now, little lost Tom. Am taking you home." And with that he dragged me by my should through a portal to hell. Hell is a vast plain of fire, mounds and mountains of flesh, blood, bone, body parts, and entrails. The only sound is the never ending wail of millions in unspeakable agony and the laughter and jeering of Demons. I was torn apart, skinned, burned, slowly eaten, and even worse, my mind would be invaded, and they would make me believe I was escaping, that I was free, and then i would wake to broken bones slowly being shoved into my eyes. Hell is the worst place in the history. But I escaped, by making a deal. I promised to collect souls for Malacoda, to have the living agree to go to him after death. And that's what I'm doing now. I am sorry, but it got me out. But by choosing to read this, and willing reading it in it's entirety, (stop now), and ignoring my one warning, have there for sold you soul to the 'Prince of Agony'. When you die, you will belong to him. Oh and he is not known for his patience. Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Ghost Category:Creepypastas Category:Story